Talk It Out
by Alidiabin
Summary: Zabby friendship.Set after Guilty Pleasure. Abby unintentionally offends Ziva. Ziva and Abby are both upset. Gibbs & Ducky try and sought it out. Mentions of prostitution.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_**Talk It Out**_

Gibbs walked into the squad room. Something was up. Ziva sat at her desk reading an American Citizenship book. McGee and Tony were yet to arrive. Ziva turned the page of the book with some force. Though the former assassin was excellent at hiding her emotions. Gibbs could tell by the look on her face she was upset about something.

Gibbs walked down to 'Labby'. Abby welcomed the caf-pow with a simple thank you. Then returned to the silence that had greeted Gibbs moments earlier. He saw Abby open up a facebook window. Gibbs swore the website which he had no use for was banned on NCIS computers. He noticed a photo. It was Ziva and Abby either side of Jenny all dressed up.

_Swish _

"Are Abs and Ziver fighting?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Autopsy. Ducky was cleaning up tea things.

"Well Jethro I wouldn't say fighting" Ducky replied.

"Duck" Gibbs warned.

"Both of them have come to me" Ducky said. Since Jenny's death Ducky was usually the one who heard both sides of the disputes between the two women. Gibbs was usually telling them to make up.

"So why is Abby not talking to Ziva" Gibbs asked not in the mood to mess around.

"No it is Ziva who is not talking to Abigail" Ducky replied. Gibbs looked at the older man with a surprised look on his face. In the nearly five years Ziva and Abby had known each other they only occasionally fought. It had always been Abby not talking to Ziva. For both women female friends especially since Jenny's death were a commodity neither were willing to lose.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"From my understanding it is because of what Abigail said to Miss Holly Snow" Ducky began "Abigail said she had issues with what Miss Holly Snow did" Ducky paused.

"And Ziver has done similar things to pry information" Gibbs interjected.

"Yes" Ducky replied. "I really doubt it was Abigail's intention to offend Ziva" Gibbs nodded which made Ducky continue "They remind me of a pair of sisters I once knew Morag and Colleen"

"Duck" Gibbs said. As an idea crossed his mind. He really needed to solve this issue.

"Yes Jethro" Ducky asked.

"How do ya work the thingamajig?" Gibbs asked pointing to the videophone thing.

Autopsy was middle ground. Maybe not geographically but neither woman could feel the other was invading her territory. Ziva and Abby stood at opposite ends both looking down. Ziva had a clear view of the door and was no doubt planning her exit.

"Ziver" Gibbs begun. Ziva looked at him. "Why are you not talking to Abs?" he asked.

Ziva stammered for a bit trying to tell Gibbs it was none of his business but he stared her down.

"Abby" Ziva said looking at the ground "You said you could not agree with Holly Snow's length of work." No one bothered to correct the idiomatic mistake. "Abby you are entitled to your own opinion" Ziva begun to pace "It is just some of the things I have done. I have used my body as a tool. I have allowed men to do things to me that I am not proud of. I have done it all in the pursuit of information not money. But I essentially did the same things as Holly I know I am probably overreacting. I just do not want you to think less of me" Ziva said her accent thick. Abby let a small smirk cross her lips. "Why are you smiling?" Ziva felt her own mood lighten.

"I could never thing less of you. You're Ziva the kick-ass ninja" Abby said her voice soft. A smile covered Ziva's face. "When you did it. You did it for information which either saved lives or avenge death" Ziva nodded letting Abby believe that slight twist in the truth. "Holly Snow did it to earn money. You didn't do it for money. And I know you. You're nothing like Holly Snow" Ziva smiled. Abby smiled.

"I'm" Abby begun moving closer to Ziva.

"I am" Ziva begun moving closer to Abby.

"Sorry" both women managed to say in unison causing both of them to giggle. They now stood close. Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva and engulfed her in a hug.

"So we are all sorted out" Ducky said. The pair nodded.

"Let's go get some food from that bakery down the road" Abby said.

"Yes" Ziva replied. "I love the blueberry muffins there" Gibbs and Ducky smiled as the pair walked out their arms on the others backs.

_Swish_

Gibbs got ready to walk out.

"They really do remind me of sisters" Ducky begun. Gibbs snuck out the door. "Colleen and Morag" Ducky said as the door closed.

_Swish_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Firstly Abby's POV on the whole prostitution thing surprised me a little. I honestly thought Ducky or McGee might share an opinion like that seeing as they are both old school gentlemen. Abby is usually so accepting. Secondly, I wrote this due to the lack of Ziva in Guilty Pleasure. Apparently CdP was at a photo shoot overseas. Thirdly if you haven't guessed the _swish _is the autopsy door. I love the sound it makes.

Reviews pretty please. (What happened to the green box?)


End file.
